naruto_bleachfandomcom-20200214-history
Samurai World
The Samurai World (translation for "Seken no Samurai") is a world of samurais that fight for honor and respect inhabited by humans. They specialist in kenjutsu, bukijutsu, and zanjutsu for wielding swords and possess a great affinity for Lightning Style. History Most of this world's beginnings and early histories are unknown, but this world's samurai were full of skills of honor and trust, along with creating not only regular and powerful katanas, but are able to call out their Zanpakuto in times of peace. This world began to discover that every living being have chakra within themselves and are able to use it to possess great skills and spiritual awareness. Due to some samurai wanting power and with the government power originally, and still, being of feudal monarchies, the emprerors of their nations once declared a samurai world war since it lasted for nine years. Rumors has it that centuries ago, the Sage of the Six Paths once travelled to this world and ended the world war, as he taught the samurai that protecting their fellow countrymen, samurai, and families are the true honor and strength, they couldn't continue to fight in cold blood. After the war, the samurais decided to instead of taking control of another country, they would battle in matches and tournaments to decide who is the strongest, at the same time around, technology was starting to be developed (such as vechnicles, electricity, and urban cities/towns). A century ago before the start of the current story, the Hollow Axis began their long invasions in the Samurai World, speading their destruction across the world as they began their long battle against the humans. As the menos-class Hollows advanced to the southern hemisphere, they slain the emperors of the five nations as they claim victory over the humans. Somehow, the Samurai World was visited by other humans from different worlds (due to they were also in combat against the Hollow Axis) combine their technology together and united their worlds' forces to become the Human Allies. In 2008, the Konohagakure resume their part in this war as most of them (mostly Team Sana, Kiba Inuzuka, Akamaru and Team Mineo) stopped the sieges of several cities of human inhabited territories. Kiba Inuzuka, Shin Kato, and Takumi Shimizu with assistant of Iwa group led by Hajime Kyuzoha teamed up to rescue the Ten-Tailed Phoenix's fifth jinchuriki and destory the chakra generator of Vector 42 inside the castle, thus liberating Kusabasa, but before fleeting the pre-explosing castle, Hideyoshi and Akusa capture the current jinchuiriki of the Four-Tailed Monkey: Goshimaru Nopaki, vowing to save the young jinchuriki from the Akatsuki's grasps. In Vector 43, Konoha group led by Naruto, Iwa group led by Onami and Kumo group led by Kumoto infilitrated the Menos Construction Factory via versa chsakra generator overrun and collapsion of chakra collection process was destory; thus liberating Kashado and destorying the supply support to create new menos-class Hollows in order to get rid of the remaining one out fighting in war. Naruto Uzumaki and Irina Daikya teamed up with Team Sana and Shodai, a YPA sub-oraganization, to invased Vector 41 and its capital where the Hollow Nest is located and the Hollow Leader, Akutai, resided. The Konoha group and Shodai members held their best at defeating the Adjuchas-class Hollows as Haruhito overloaded the chakra generator with his explosive style chakra nature and Naruto (using his Shikai for the first time and synchronizing his power with his Nine-Tailed Beast Chakra) overwhelmed, defeated and slained Akuitai thus liberating Jantori and gain victory of the war for the Samurai World, but out of nowhere (from a Garganta) Akusa and Hideyoshi captured Naruto, the Nine-Tailed Fox's third jinchuriki, just as the nest exploded and destroyed in the process. Events Samurai War Originizations Human Allies Commanding Human Officers *Kazan (Emperor of Kyudo and Representative General of the Human Allies) *Unamed Burakudo Emperor *Unamed Kinran Empress Elite Samurai Force *Unamed Kyudo Colonel *Unamed Burakudo Colonel *Unamed Kinran Colonel *Butakuno (Private of Kinran) Five Hidden Villages Konohagakure *Naruto Uzumaki *Tsunaku Senju (First Leader) *Kiba Inuzuka *Kokushi Suigita *Suigetsu Hozuki Kumogakure *Mariko Nii (First Leader) *Hichiro Akerama *Akira Kuroza *Daitaru Yojuki *Matsuku Uchiha Iwagakure *Goshimaru Nopaki (First Leader) *Sagia Ruchiju *Medosa Hasegawa *Genku Chitobi *Hikobachi Kamizuru 'Y'''oung '''P'ower 'A'lliance Shodai *Kuromo Hinozu (Captain) *Senmau Ichisako (1st Lieutenant) *Haichi Hezaki (2nd Lieutenant) *Kahashi Zanaki (3rd Lieutenant) *Korai Denshiko *Namai Hekisan *Sumika Okamiza *Hagita Kiroshika *Hisano Guriko *Haruhito Kyuzoha *Chiharu Kyuzoha *Bakura Tamutori *Inami Tamutori Hollow Axis Gillian Level Hollows *Koibow A *Koibow B Adjuchas Level Hollows *Leospyro *Mantisma *Kaichopduo *Vegicusken *Woolystomper Pseudo Jinchuriki Hollows *Five-Tailers Commanding Hollows *Betaoma (Lieutenant/Vasto Lorde) *Akuitai (Leader/Adjuchas) Akatsuki Shodaika Platoon *Kenzo Denshiko (Leader) *Akura Kuchina *Hideyoshi Kito *Saeki Kitaro Neutral Affilitration Uzumaki Clan *Arina Uzumaki *Arinku Uzumaki *Asuka Uzumaki *Chiyoka Uzumaki *Erinka Uzumaki *Giaku Uzumaki *Haruki Uzumaki *Hikari Uzumaki *Kanade Uzumaki *Karushi Uzumaki *Katomi Uzumaki *Kumari Uzumaki *Kumiko Uzumaki *Kuromi Uzumaki *Namita Uzumaki *Rakiba Uzumaki *Reiko Uzumaki *Rukai Uzumaki *Sawari Uzumaki *Shihona Uzumaki *Sobito Uzumaki *Soragi Uzumaki *Shikino Uzumaki *Sanoku Uzumaki *Yashiku Uzumaki Senju Clan *Akiso Senju *Natsume Senju *Tomatsu Senju *Tsuraiko Senju Jinchuriki *Shizuki Denshiko (Jinchuriki of the Ten-Tailed Phoenix) *Benjiro Kameiki (Jinchuriki of the Ten-Tailed Turtle) Locations Human Nations Burakudo *Futoko Ruins *Chikun Town Anrusei *Handaichi City **Mount Shotsukiga ***Shodai Headquarters Anukodo *Honushita City **Honushita Boarding School for Girls Kyudo *Samurai City Uzushio Island *Kokori Town *Otori Forest Kamingo *Hobunagi Town Fumei *Toyomiba City Rairendo *Saifudo Valley Kinran *﻿Taiyomi City *Tonokuma Town *Aotsuki City Unosei *Muramato City Jantori *Reikugo City Kusabasa *Nikosari City *Morikawa Town Kashado *Kagekora City *Minamoto Town Hollow Vectors Vector 41: Jigokan (formerly) *Akugo City (formerly) **Jigokun Hollow Nest **Akuga Caverns ***Jigokan Mega Chakra Generator Vector 42: Akubasa (formerly) *Nikasoro City (formerly) **Nikasoro Akatsuki Castle **Nikasoro Castle Chakra Generatior *Horokari Town (fomrerly) Vector 43: Warushi; Shirushi (formerly) *Horoshi City; Joshika City (formerly) **Horoshi Concentration Center Vector 44: Vaigaka; Saigaki (formerly) *Horoniro; Nidairo Town (formerly) **Horoniro Stronghold Base *Saigoka Temple (aka; Temple of Bankai) Vector 45: Washaro (formerly) *Horokage City (formerly) **Horokage Menos Contruction Factory **Horokage Factory Chakra Generator Category:Worlds